


An Uneasy Accord

by williewildkat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Full Moon, Hunters, Hurt Derek, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pain, Protective Derek, Romance, The Hale Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Torture, Trust, Violence, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williewildkat/pseuds/williewildkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving a hunter's life, Derek befriends and gradually falls for her.  Together they track the Alpha responsible for the attacks in Beacon Hills while avoiding the Argents who seem to know Derek's new found companion.  Their relationship faces obstacles and challenges in the form of past secrets and deceptions.  Will their budding romance survive or falter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was driven in sheets as the slender figure carefully stalked through the woods. It plastered to her skin and hair, soaking her clothing as she treaded through the beds of pine needles and leaves, stopping every so often to listen. The rain continued to pelt the forest floor, drowning out the other sounds of the night. But then again she didn't rely solely on her hearing. Years of hunting had taught her to use all of her senses when stalking one's prey. She knew she was being watched, somewhere, out in the woods that surrounded her like cold silent sentinels. The trees refused to give up the secrets they concealed but still she continued on.

_I know you're out there…..I can feel you watching me…_

Her posture stiffened but it wasn't due to the chill leaching into her flesh and bones and fanning out with icy tendrils. She felt her feet push on, carrying her rigid form step by slow sluggish step. Ahead was the clearing where the body of the first attack victim had been discovered by some joggers not even a day ago. She knew it had to be It….

The storm intensified as she reached her destination, threatening to wash away any trace of the assailant. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out the slender light and shined it down upon the ground. The fat droplets of rain shined against her steady beam, creating a crystalline effect upon the night air.

_I know you're here…_

Again the same feelings of being watched resurged across her senses. She froze mid way and watched as her breath escaped in solid rapid puffs.

"Fuck…." She whispered beneath her breath and slowly closed her eyes. With her other hand she carefully slid the gun from its resting place along her waistband. The cool solid grip offered little comfort for her as she focused on the approaching footsteps. The low growl rumbled across the cold heavy air, causing her to shiver despite her solid stance. She felt a grin creep along her lips as she closed her fingers tighter around the gun.

_One….Two…._

In one short rapid pivot, she spun around and opened fire. Four gunshots rang across the forest followed by a short inhuman yelp.

"Gotcha," she saw it crouched at the edge of the trees with eyes glowing a hateful hellish red as two of the bullets found their target. She raised her gun and squeezed another round but the creature was ready for her attack. It charged through the leaves and fallen branches towards the smaller figure. The scent of the human raged through is flaring nostrils as hints of fear laced the definitive essence of sandalwood and earth.

She realized she was screwed and sprinted back into the woods, hearing the rustle of leaves and wood closing in behind her. It could hear the racing of its query's heart, knowing it was running scared. The tables had turned against the hunter as now the hunter had become the hunted. She forced her feet and legs faster still, ignoring the burning pain that was filling every fiber of muscle in her legs. She couldn't and wouldn't relent knowing it would cost her. Her car was just several hundred feet away and with that a chance at surviving this deadly game.

She didn't see the root protruding from the ground.

Her toes caught up under the thick wood, propelling her forward towards the damp earth. She landed hard, face first into a pillow of leaves and pine needles with her ankle still tangled in the rotted heap of wood. She heard the cry knowing it was hers and felt the panic slowly settling in. Her fingers fumbled against the slickened material, getting several thick splinters for her efforts. It came to a halt and slowly circled the trapped human, knowing it held the upper hand. It caught the fear and anxiety shining in her smoky eyes and inhaled the adrenaline leaching from her skin.

She felt her grip on the few strands of calm slipping from her fingers as the creature closed the space between them. The other gun rested in her jacket and was her last resort….or even her final resort….

As the creature leapt up she ripped the gun from her back and opened fire, not caring if the damn gun was emptied out. It felt several more sharp painful stinging sensations race through its body and hurl it back against the ground. She lowered her hand and watched as it shook off the latest futile assault.

_So this is it…..This is how I'm going to die….By a rabid version of Lassie…._

From out of nowhere a rapid sound of footsteps approached from the West. It heard the intruder and detected the familiar scent. It growled with unmasked feral rage as the taller silhouette approached them. Off to the right, several streaks of pale bright lights illuminated the canopy above. Faint voices loomed over the horizon.

_"They came from this way!"_

_"Don't shoot unless shot at!"_

_"Or attacked!"_

The new alien voices could only mean more of those like her! It turned around and saw the human was gone. The only thing left behind was the fading blend of adrenaline, fear and sweat. With one last anguished howl it melted into the woods as the sheriff and his deputies appeared on the trail.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
She found herself leaning against her car, grateful for still be alive to fight another day. Her hands trembled against the cooling surface of the Charger but simply shook it off. Question was how did she get there? She remembered being seconds away from being victim number four when a pair of strong arms had lifted her up and whisked her out of there before fugly could finish her off. She took several deep long breaths, finding her heart beginning to calm under her steady rhythmic breathing. It was then she detected the presence of another.

"What are you doing out here?"

She laughed shortly then lifted her eyes upward to see a taller man standing a few feet away. He was dressed in black jeans, grey shirt and black jacket with dark shoes to match. But it was his eyes that captured her attention: Two soulful pools of green that swirled with streaks of grey that were like two sentinels, guarding whatever secrets he may be concealing behind them.

"I could ask you the same," she folded her arms against her chest. A playful smile crossed her lips. The man stood silent with hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets. His eyes narrowed slightly but she wasn't deterred.

"Do you realize what that was out there?"

"Yes, yes I do actually. I'm here to kill it."

The grin dropped from her face as she stepped closer towards him.

"Who are you?" He quietly asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," she looked expectantly towards him.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
"You're a hunter."

Derek's words came out like a statement rather than a question. The woman nodded her head as she planted her hands against her hips.

"Guilty," she exhaled. "You were the one who sped out and pissed off the Alpha."

"Yes," he bluntly answered.

"Yet you saved my neck. Why was that? Not to sound ungrateful but werewolves normally don't save hunters."

"What do you know about the Alpha?"

"That it's one mean son of a bitch and I'm gunning for it."

"You're a fool to hunt it alone," Derek narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"Wow…..If I wanted to hear a guy try to tell me how to hunt I'll just go back home to Phoenix."

She spun on her heels and headed for her car, angry over being scolded by what? A werewolf? Oh that wasn't sitting well! She slipped inside the driver's side and prepared to bring the engine to life. The further she got away from Lon Cheney the better.

"Wait," Derek appeared at the door. She leapt in her seat and forced a deep breath in and out of her lungs. She was losing her touch she told herself.

"Are you going to tell me how to hunt vampires next?" She sarcastically asked. Derek didn't respond and instead walked around the front and eased into the passenger side.

"No," Derek narrowed his eyes towards her. She suddenly felt remorseful over her actions and slumped back into the seat.

"Look I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to be rude but I didn't exactly expect a werewolf to come racing out of the forest and save my hide. I guess I owe you a thank you."

She traced her finger over the steering wheel, unsure of what else to say. Here she was in her car with a werewolf who had just saved her from imminent death! This wasn't something she was expecting.

"You're welcome," traces of a smile dared to crack his stone cold features.

"You know what? I need a drink," she turned the engine and the car roared to life. The wheels momentarily spun in the slick leaves and sticks before pulling ahead and out towards the waiting road.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
"Okay so why save me?"

Derek watched as she took another drink. It was the third whiskey she had ordered since they arrived at the bar outside of Beacon Hills. He silently admitted she was pretty brazen, but stupid for going after the Alpha alone like that. But then again she could be of some use to him. If other hunters show up, and they will, this woman could be a connection to keeping tabs on the others.

"Because you know about the Alpha," Derek quietly answered.

"Well most hunters know about an Alpha werewolf," she shrugged. "But this one's different. I've been tracking this one for some time now."

She remained guarded in her words, knowing it wasn't smart to trust a werewolf. Her defenses remained high; something her guardian had always taught her when she was hunting alone.

Trust no one Brook…

"How about you? Why are you after the Alpha?"

"How do you know what I am?" Derek was slightly taken aback.

"Well I'm a hunter for one. Two, I'm betting you're a Beta. Three, the Alpha's behind the recent string of attacks which has captured the attention of the hunting world."

"Which means more like you will be coming."

"Probably," she admitted. "And they won't be as nice as I am."

Derek watched her finish off the third and order a fourth. If she had wanted to kill him, Derek knew she could've done it at any time but yet she sat across from him calm and quiet. Her heart was steady within her chest, betraying nothing to his hearing. Her breath was heavy with Jack, causing Derek to wince at the overpowering smell.

"So are there any others here?"

"As far as I know there isn't."

The hunter swirled a finger around the edge of the glass and leaned back in her bar seat. Perhaps this werewolf wasn't like the others she had encountered in the past. The only instances a Beta took on an Alpha were for position, territory, a mate or revenge. Judging by the brooding pensive stare she was getting from across the table, he was more than likely in the neighborhood for the latter.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but…." She pushed back against the table with forearms resting on the smooth wooden surface. Derek's interest piqued but still he revealed nothing.

"I'll help you hunt the Alpha under one condition: If you even dare try to turn on me I will kill you without so much as batting an eye."

"If I begin to think you are up to something I will kill you without so much as batting an eye. I will rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek's handsome features turned darker and colder at his counter offer.

She studied him for a moment before cracking a smile and laughing out loud. Derek was unsure of what to make of her unexpected reaction as she slammed an open palm on the table.

"A werewolf with guts," she finished off her drink and ordered one more. "I like it."

She extended a hand across the way with eyes wide in expectancy. Derek was hesitant at first but felt his hand reach out and clasp within hers. It was comforting warmth, surprising considering how cold and brash she was so far.

"By the way my name's Brooklyn, Brooklyn Ravenwood."

"I'm Derek," he nodded, "Derek Hale."  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"So can I drive you to your house? Apartment?" Brooklyn fished her keys out and swung them around her finger. "Do you even live here in town?"

"There's a place I'm staying at outside of town," Derek hopped in the car.

"Okay," Brooklyn muttered under her breath knowing Derek could hear her. She really didn't care at this point as the whiskey had calmed any remaining frayed nerves and lowered her guard just a smidge, but not enough to keep her from driving. The headlights faded into the night as the Charger sped out of parking lot and towards the highway and away from Beacon Hills.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Is this where you live?"

Brooklyn peered out the windshield towards the dilapidated structure ahead. The rain had cleared, bathing the burnt shell of what was once a grand estate. Silver bathed the ruins, shining through the dirty glass and splintered boards. She turned to Derek who was looking straight ahead towards the looming structure. The haunted and lost look in his eyes made the hunter frown. It was like he was replaying some traumatic moment within the recesses of his mind; some unspoken horror that surfaced from the cold abyss.

Derek said nothing as he exited the Charger and walked up the worn trail. Brooklyn sat and watched, unsure if she should follow or go back to the hotel. Her instincts were telling her to follow the werewolf but felt something holding her back.

"Screw it," she grumbled and retrieved the gun concealed in the glove compartment.

"Derek?" She called out from the entry way. The door creaked and groaned against the rusted hinges. But then again Derek could hear her coming up the walkway then the warped steps before pushing aside the heavy door. Brooklyn closed it behind her and glanced around the spacious foyer. An impressive staircase rose before her; to her left was a set of double French doors leading to perhaps a dining room. Off to her right was what appeared to be a den or an office.

"What are you doing here?" He stood at the landing. Brooklyn replaced the gun and slowly started up the steps.

"What happened here?" Her voice was gentle and concerning.

"There was fire over 10 years ago," Derek vaguely explained.

"You know you don't have to stay here tonight. I mean the room I'm staying in has a spare bed. Besides if you were to try anything…..well you know the rest of the story."

Derek wasn't sure of this sudden gesture of goodwill. Since that night of the fire, all he had ever known was pain, anger, and hatred. Yet this hunter, Brooklyn, was making a bold statement by allowing him to be in the same room as her.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Fine," she sighed, "Suit yourself. But if you change your mind I'll be at the Beacon Inn room 113."

And with that Brooklyn turned and left the house. Derek listened as her boots crunched against the gravel then stop as she slid in the car. He hurried towards the center room and watched through the broken pane as the Charger rolled down the hill and towards the lonely highway. His thoughts raced over the events of the night, looping around like a bad B horror flick. Maybe Brooklyn wasn't so bad after all. The last hunters he had encountered were more concerned with killing him, let alone offering a place to stay out of the cold California night.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
The red SUV was concealed in the shadows as the Charger rolled up into the parking lot. The driver watched through binoculars as Brooklyn hopped out and entered her room. He lowered the binoculars and reached for his phone, knowing the rest needed to know.

"Hey it's me. Ravenwood's in town."

Argent bristled in his seat as one of his biggest foes had surfaced in the tiny town. He didn't have to venture a guess as to why she was here as it was the same reason he was: Werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn was seated at the local diner, pouring over newspaper archives on her laptop. Her curiosity was piqued about the fire that had consumed Derek's home and she wasn't disappointed. Several area papers had front page stories about the Hale home and of how Derek, his sister and uncle had survived the fire while his parents were killed in the raging inferno.

"No wonder he's so withdrawn," she muttered sadly to herself. If she had witnessed her parents dying in such a painful agonizing way it would've messed with her hardwiring as well. The hunter paused and finished off the cooling plate of French Toast and sausage, finding the local fare much to her liking. She hadn't enjoyed a meal like this in….Well Hell she couldn't remember the last time outside of home breakfast was this awesome. Given what last night had brought on, this was such a welcome shift.

"Need anything else hun?" The waitress slid up and swept away her plate.

"Another refill and I'm good," she smiled as the waitress scooted off. Brooklyn shifted her gaze back to the screen and picked up where she left off.

**Authorities have ruled out arson as the investigation continues.**

"Why do I not believe that?" She rebuffed the report. The waitress returned with another round of liquid caffeine as the hunter continued reading the article.

"So he has a sister and uncle?" She bit her lip in contemplation. Considering Derek wasn't one to share his feelings, let alone anything else, Brooklyn carefully weighed her options.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The red SUV pulled up in the parking lot beside the sleek black Charger. Argent got out along with another hunter, Brian.

"She has some nerve showing her face around here," Brian glanced over at Argent who was staring straight through the bay window of the diner and at Brooklyn.

"You and I both know why she's here Brian," Argent met his companion's gaze, "Let's go say hi to our old friend now shall we?"  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Brooklyn pulled up the next article which was nothing more than regurgitated version of the local paper's article.

"Probably more concerned about the results of the local lumberjack tree cutting contest," she snickered and deleted the browser. She clicked on the next article from the local paper and started reading. Her eyes were half way down the screen when a looming shadow darkened her vision.

Argent pulled up a chair as did Brian; each had a twisted grin locked upon their faces as Brooklyn felt her stomach turn knots.

"Well well well…..Look who rolled into town?" Argent's face dropped into a darker, sinister sneer.

"Thought I smelled something vile," Brooklyn refused to give into Argent's little game.

"You have some nerve coming into this town after what happened in Daytona Beach," Brian chimed in.

"I see you brought your little lap dog," Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the older man. "What's wrong Argent, too scared to talk to a woman?"

"We know why you're here Ravenwood," Argent started.

"Oh really and now just what might that be?" She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Alpha," Argent hissed low enough only for Brooklyn's ears.

"Newsflash Dan Rather, you're not the only one who knows about it."

"Back down Brooklyn," Argent warned the younger hunter. His tone turned menacing as he ran a finger across the top of her laptop. Brooklyn gritted her teeth and clenched her fists but knew this wasn't the time or the place for a fight. She was outnumbered and outgunned no doubt.

"No," she shut her laptop. "Have you told your daughter about what Daddy really does? I mean what's the rouse this time? Wait, lemme guess….Wildlife expert."

"You're funny," Brian wanted nothing more than to beat the smaller hunter down. It was no secret how much he loathed Brooklyn. But then again the feelings were mutual.

"You're still here? Why don't you go wait in the car while the adults talk," Brooklyn dismissed the other hunter. Brian's nostrils flared and eyes flooded with rage.

"Leave Beacon Hills Brooklyn," Argent issued his ultimatum.

"Or else what Argent? Did you forget I have friends in high and low places? All I have to do is make one phone call….."

Argent jerked his head towards the door, signaling to Brian it was time to go. The uninvited duo rose and silently exited the diner. Brooklyn trailed them with her eyes as they got in the SUV and turned around the corner. She suddenly found herself trembling all over and gripped the edge of the table so tight that her knuckles had gone to white.

"Bastards," she swore under her breath. Brooklyn hastily finished her coffee, tossed a crumpled 20 on the table and hurried towards her car. She sat in the seat, agitated and angry. Why was she not surprised to see Argent here in Beacon Hills? But then again his family had been hunting werewolves for over 300 years. They were legendary in the hunting world but to Brooklyn, they were nothing more than a bunch of arrogant aloof asshats.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
The hotel was never a more welcomed sight for the hunter as she rolled up into the parking lot. The SUV was nowhere to be seen allowing for Brooklyn to relax slightly. Derek had not popped in or rather out of nowhere so far but then again she wasn't expecting to see him at every turn either. With a quick pull of the key, she hopped out and towards her temporary home. She could do more research in the hopes of tracking the Alpha.

The hunter closed the door behind her and rested her head against the door. She let the bag slide down her arm and quietly towards the floor. The darkness enveloped her as she slowly crossed the room and flopped down backwards on the bed. But as quickly as she landed upon the mattress, her hunter's instincts fired off red flags.

She raced for her gun but the intruder had anticipated her movements and pinned a knee into her back causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. It only served for her attacker to drive their knee deeper against her spine. Brooklyn struggled to get up but her attacker had grappled her wrists in one strong hand and coiled the rough itchy rope around them. The other hand slammed the side of head against the carpet, pressing her skin into the cheap worn material.

"You don't listen do you Ravenwood?" The voice snarled coldly into her ear. Brooklyn struggled and squirmed but the unknown assailant responded by smacking her head against the carpet. The blinding bolt of pain shot through the side of her head and eye, making her vision blur. Her eyes squeezed out a few tears of pain as her head met carpet several more times. Cold rough fingers fisted her hair, threatening to rip apart copper and flesh as a knife gleamed in the thin steak of light.

"Now this is where we say goodbye," the sharp icy blade rested along her throat and slowly pressed into warm soft skin. At that second the door exploded open bathing the room with a welcomed glow. Derek raced in and attacked the intruder, tackling the man to the ground. His hands went around the man's neck, slowly closing off his airway.

"Derek don't!" Brooklyn coughed. Derek felt the nails protruding from his fingers as he battled the growing feral rage within. Brooklyn rolled over onto her back and looped her feet through her bound arms.

"Derek listen to me! He's not worth it! I'm alright!"

Derek released the man but not before issuing a chilling warning, "Tell Argent and his buddies if they mess with her again they'll be answering to me."

The man stumbled across the floor, knocking Brooklyn against the long dresser in the process. She braced her body against the sturdy wood, watching her attacker flee like the coward he was. Derek took a deep breath, calm once again and turned his attention to the hunter.

"He ambushed me when I got back," she swallowed back the growing tears. Her head felt as if it was being split by a dull heavy ax. Derek could see she was in pain and helped the injured hunter to her feet. He shredded apart the frayed cord, noticing the angry deep welts that served as an ugly reminder. He bristled at the rough treatment handed down by the assailant.

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah….I think so," she started rubbing her temples, finding it was doing absolutely nothing. "Thanks for saving my ass and for not killing that hunter. I owe you two times now huh?"

She laughed lightly but winced louder at the sharp stabbing in her head.

"You're welcome," Derek nodded in return. For being a hunter she was polite even when in acute agony. But Brooklyn was right: Killing the hunter would've brought in Argent and any other hunters present.

"Thanks," she took the cup of water and downed the powerful painkiller. Derek didn't ask where she got them as it wasn't his place to do so.

"I was coming here when I heard the attack," Derek sat in the chair opposite the bed. "We have a problem."

"If it involves Argent and his hip attachment they already paid me a little visit at the diner this morning."

"Wait, Argent knows you're here?" She picked up the alarm in his voice.

"Somehow he found out I'm here tracking the Alpha. But I don't think they know that you and I know one another. They've tried running me out of town twice now," she finished off the water finding it metallic and bitter all in one swirl. God how she missed the water back home.

"Well that's not the only problem," Brooklyn looked up with eyebrows arched in anticipation.

"What now?" She whined and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"There's another werewolf."

"Who?" Brooklyn felt the painkiller begin to flood her veins. The stabbing searing pain was losing control, slowly lifting from her mind. It was one of the few she could stomach without losing her lunch.

"His name's Scott McCall," Derek watched as the hunter shook her head and winced in pain at the same time. "Before you arrived…."

"You mean during the first attack," Brooklyn cut in, "Sorry go on."

"I was out tracking the Alpha but heard the sheriff and deputies scouring the woods as well. I heard Scott and his friend Stiles sneaking around."

"Lovely," the hunter rolled her eyes and flung her hands up. "So what he was taking a midnight stroll through the nature preserve? What the Hell is this place? Mayberry!"

"Anyways," Derek ignored her snide remark, "the day after that I caught them out there looking for Scott's inhaler."

"So how did you know he was bitten?"

"His scent," Derek was blunt but to the point.

"Of course," she ran her hand down her face. "A human's scent changes when bitten by a werewolf. So where is Scott now?"

"The high school," Derek waved a hand for her to follow, "If you want to see for yourself."

"Does a wolf howl at the moon?" She flashed a coy smile before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. Derek just glared at the hunter but Brooklyn's smile didn't falter.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Brooklyn was surprised no one paid attention to her or Derek standing by the stands. But then again this was Small Town USA and everyone probably still slept with their keys in the ignition. She followed the two teams, one in white and the other in red up and down the field. Though her gaze was trained on the quickly moving bodies chasing down the ball, her thoughts were elsewhere. The hunter wanted to know more about the fire that destroyed Derek's family, but was hesitant in fear of unleashing his bottled wrath.

"That's Scott," Derek gestured with his head at the lone figure standing on the right side of the field. Brooklyn watched as the teen leapt over several teammates then checking a taller one into the ground. She watched as the teen collided then bounced up then back down against the field. The pain was written across his face.

"What in the Hell….."

"He's morphed," Derek shoved his fists deep in his jacket pockets. Brooklyn caught the cold quiet rage slowly building behind those turbulent green hues.

"Out here? In the open where everyone can see him?"

"It's the emotions and adrenaline. He can't control it."

"I know what you're thinking Derek and don't do it. We have enough problems as it is. Let me talk to him."

"No," Derek pressed his lips tightly together.

"Okay if we're supposed to work together that means finding compromise. After the way you nearly ripped that hunter apart my way might be a bit gentler."

Derek didn't look at the hunter but instead kept his eyes trained on the scrimmage. He knew Scott couldn't play in the game on Saturday as he would morph right in front of everyone including any hunters who may be present. Brooklyn knew she wouldn't get through to him about this and decided to hurry off and intercept Scott before Derek did something irrational.

Brooklyn darted between the cars, keeping sight on the teen. She noticed he had a rich chocolate mop with eyes to match while he was tall and wiry. He looked more like a 12 year old than a 17 year old.

"Scott!" The hunter noticed a stockier teen with close shaved hair rushing up to Scott's side.

"Must be Stiles," she raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Dude what the Hell was that back there! You were like an animal out there!"

Stiles knows about werewolves! Probably watched The Wolfman or used Wikipedia to find his facts.

"I don't remember what happened."

"Yeah you didn't until I hosed you in fire retardant before you decided to tear into me like a piece of meat! And let's not forget what you did to Jackson out there! You totally upstaged him!"

Brooklyn followed them towards the dark colored Jeep parked in the far corner of the lot. She watched as the boys hopped in and roared away, never once noticing the red haired woman appearing from behind one of the cars and watched them speed away. The hunter raced to her own car to catch up with the Jeep but wasn't too concerned as the Charger would outrun that rust bucket on any given day.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Stiles slid out of his Jeep and noticed the patrol missing from the driveway. His dad must be out on patrol or on another dead body call. He wasn't sure if Scott believed what he had told him about lycanthropy but after what happened earlier today maybe it finally got through to his best friend. The series of attacks had his dad hopping for the last several days, leaving Stiles alone most of the time.

He tossed his bag to the side and flopped down on the couch. Friday night was the big party over at Lydia's house and knew Scott was itching to ask Allison to go with him. Unlike his friend, Stiles would of course be going alone, again. Sighing loudly he mindlessly flipped through the channels, unaware someone was else was in the house. The intruder stalked across the kitchen floor, walking heel to toe to muffle the sound of boots across tile then onto plush thick carpet. The teen's attention was focused on the constantly changing images on the television as the distance between them closed with each silent tread.

Stiles stretched and slumped deeper in the couch, unaware of the figure looming behind him. Studying wasn't on the agenda as he had gotten an "A" on the history quiz, earning himself a free pass for the night. As he paused and listened to the latest news flash, a pair of strong hands wrapped around his mouth startling the teen. Stiles tried to fight back but his attacker proved to be much stronger than he.

"Will you stop squirming?" Brooklyn hissed in his ear and let Stiles go. Instantly Stiles was on his feet and reaching for the phone. Brooklyn cleared the couch like a track hurdle and tackled him against the coffee table. She pinned his arms by the biceps, keeping them flush with the carpet.

"Damn it will you listen for one minutes! God what is with you! I'm here to talk to you about Scott! Not rob or murder you okay? So will you just stop and listen to me?"

Stiles froze and just stupidly stared at the hunter. This crazy hot chick just broke into his house, tackled him like a linebacker, and was demanding to talk to him about Scott! Wow, wait until Scott found out….

"I know about what happened to Scott out in the preserve and about the attacks. Now if I get up are you going to run and scream to Daddy or will you reach deep down, grow a set and have a civil conversation?"

"What the Hell do you want crazy lady?"

"Welcome to the conversation," Brooklyn smiled and stood up. She offered a hand to help him up to which Stiles accepted. He found himself speechless as she started to pace around the room. The hunter was like a caged animal as she stayed silent for several tense seconds.

"I'm here because of what happened to the other people okay? I know your friend was bitten by the Alpha in the preserve. I'm here to kill it."

"You're a hunter?"

"Very good grasshopper," Brooklyn pointed towards the couch. Stiles obediently sat down with the look of a frightened animal ready to bolt. Brooklyn thought he was going to piss his pants if she as so much flinched.

"Scott is the only known connection to the Alpha and I need to talk to him."

"So why come to me?"

"Because you're the best friend and I know once I leave here you're gonna call or text him about me coming in here and drop kicking you. And by the way…..I think you liked it."

"No I didn't!"

"Right," Brooklyn snickered in disbelief. "Anyways, I need to know what you know about werewolves; and if you say by watching movies or going to Wikipedia I will kick your ass. But then again you might like it."

"I got some books and did some digging online okay! There you happy now crazy lady!"

"You call me that again and I will bitch slap you all over this house. I'm being serious Stiles. Lives are at stake here! Look I saw what happened out at field today; and I wasn't the only one."

"Who else?" Stiles started panicking.

"Derek Hale," She saw him turn slightly pale at the mention of his name. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Uh nothing other than he scares me."

"Well I can agree that he can be rather….intimidating…."

"So you know him?"

"We have a rather fragile agreement," She reluctantly admitted knowing he would tell Scott but then again let it be from her than anyone else.

"Well you're crazy for that one," Stiles laughed. "Derek Hale? Seriously? Have you heard about him?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you read or hear," she quickly fired back finding herself getting slightly angry over his ignorance. "Ever hear of the phrase don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Sorry," Stiles shrank back in the couch. "So you said you needed to talk to Scott?"

"Finally back to the subject," Brooklyn grinned. "I don't wanna draw any attention as there are other hunters around."

"Wait what? There are others like you out there!"

"Yes there are hunters besides me. What, you thought they were make believe? Something from a fairy tale or Bram Stoker? There are many and some are very dangerous."

"So are you dangerous?" Stiles heard his voice squeak. "I mean like Lara Croft dangerous of Jack the Ripper dangerous?"

"I like to think I'm the former," she grinned. "I don't kill everything that isn't human. There are werewolves and yes vampires that lead normal lives and control their impulses. I really don't want to hurt Scott but if he starts to lean that way….."

"Okay Scott is a good guy! He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"You mean like out on the field? He needs to reign that in or else someone will get hurt or worse."

"Fine, Friday night there's a big party over at Lydia Martin's house. I guarantee you Scott will be there."

"No, it has to be sooner," Brooklyn shook her head.

"Geez, what do you think I am his secretary!"

Brooklyn crossed her arms and cast a warning look at the teen. Her patience was wearing thin with him and it was taking substantial patience and strength to prevent herself from going off on him.

"You know friendly isn't in your vocabulary isn't it?"

The hunter growled and tapped her foot. "Do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut? It's no wonder you're single."

Stiles' mouth dropped open at the hunter's last statement. How did she know that?

"Talk to Scott, tell him to meet me in the school parking lot tomorrow afternoon after school."

With that Brooklyn left as she had entered: quietly. Stiles turned and watched the hunter exit through the front door, catching a view of the hunter's backside. For a crazy chick, she sure was hotter than Hell and a body to match. But then again she did hand his ass to him….  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Brooklyn sat in her car and decided to text Derek. He had vanished after the practice but she had the feeling he wasn't too far away either. As the hunter sat in her car, a set of eyes watched her from a distance. Its vision blurred in red and black, sensing the hunter's body heat as she sat within the confines of the Charger. The Alpha had heard every word exchanged between her and the boy. His Beta had failed thanks to Derek Hale and mistakes were something that weren't to be tolerated.


	3. Poor Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets another dose of Brooklyn and Argent makes his presence known

"What do you mean you were attacked?"

Scott listened to Stiles on Skype as he recalled his closer encounter with Brooklyn.

_"Dude, she came out of nowhere! This chick wailed on me! She said she was a hunter!"_

"Whoa wait! What do you mean a hunter!"

_"You know like as in a hunter! Do I have to spell it out for you? Dude she told me herself she hunts werewolves!"_

Scott sat back, stunned over what Stiles was trying to relay to him.

_"But that's not all either. She wants to talk to you."_

"So what she can kill me! No way!"

_"Scott this chick is like crazy! She said she was gonna be waiting for you after school tomorrow!"_

"Great," Scott shook his head and looked back up at the screen.

_"But that not's all either…..She knows Derek Hale."_

"What? How?"

_"They're tracking something called an Alpha. Does that ring any bells?"_

"No, I don't think so."

_"Well she seems to think so."_

"Well I don't!"

_"Good luck convincing her of that! I mean she wasn't exactly nice to me!"_

Stiles paused and caught something on his screen and started to type a frantic message. Scott caught the first part of his message.

_It looks like_

"It looks like what?" Scott asked but the connection had locked up between them. "Come on…"

He slapped the side of his screen but still the image remained frozen. Scott grumbled and hit it again this time the connection booted back up. The second part of Stiles' message popped up on the screen.

_Somebody's behind you_

Scott spun around only to have the weight of Derek's body crush him against the wall. The stronger werewolf pinned him tighter between his body and the wall, refusing to allow Scott to move the slightest inch.

"I saw you out there on the field today!" He growled angrily in Scott's ear. Derek shoved his hands below the teen's shoulders making his point painfully clear. "If you play in that game on Saturday I will kill you myself!"

Before Scott could protest Derek pushed away and vanished, leaving the bewildered teen alone and shaken.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Derek rolled up to his home, spotting the Charger parked a few feet away. He knew Brooklyn wanted to meet up with him and tell him what she found out from Stiles. Derek had expressed his displeasure in her idea but the hunter had ignored him and headed over there earlier that afternoon.

"Stiles knows about Scott being bitten Derek! He may know something about the Alpha!"

He hiked up to the sprawling but dilapidated porch and headed inside. Brooklyn was seated on the bottom step, waiting for him to return.

"Why did you go and do that?" She pushed up off her thighs and to her feet. Her eyes were hidden by the shadows dancing across her face masking the emotion, if any, that was present. "Was that really necessary to do?"

"I can't risk having him change like that! So what you were following me?"

"Yeah, yeah I did Derek. I watched you climb up and into his window. You threatened him didn't you?"

"He has to understand Brooklyn!" Derek fought to keep his anger from rising.

"So is that what you're calling it? Did you forget that the Alpha is still out there? Damn it Derek you can't go around threatening people like that!"

Derek gritted his teeth and balled his fists tighter in his jacket. This hunter wasn't backing down.

"All you're doing is scaring him!"

"And what do you call going to Stiles' house? I heard everything that happened in there."

Brooklyn stared the werewolf down as the moonlight revealed her cold angry features.

"Yeah I did go see Stiles and yes I did get rough with him but I didn't threaten him with death! What the Hell is wrong with you!"

"You should go," Derek's tone ran shivers up and down Brooklyn's spine but still the hunter refused to relent.

"Nope," she shook her head. "I'm not leaving."

Derek took two steps closer towards the hunter with eyes darkening to two icy pools.

"Please go Brooklyn…..I won't ask nicely again."

"I am not leaving you alone like this Derek."

He watched as her body tensed and features solidified into one of defiance and concern. The gun was resting in the waistband of her jeans, this much he knew was certain. But he was faster, stronger and that much the hunter knew was certain. The standoff continued for several anxious seconds. Derek heard the heartbeat of the hunter raise slightly but then fell back to the slow steady rhythm.

"Please go now," Derek warned her one final time.

"No," Brooklyn declared once more. "I am not leaving you like this Derek. You can't just push me out when we're in this together damn it!"

She shifted her eyes to his hands as they curled into two tight fists, waiting for Derek to lash out. His jaw clenched but still he did nothing. His keen ears detected her heart begin to race again. Derek was conflicted over what to do. Normally his threatening demeanor kept many away from him when he felt vulnerable or cornered. This hunter, Brooklyn, continued to push him, challenging him to make good on his intimidating affirmations. He slowly uncurled his fingers much to Brooklyn's surprise.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Thank you," her words held a genuine sentiment. "But you haven't told me why you're tracking the Alpha or what you want from me in return for helping you track and kill the Alpha."

"You'll find out soon enough," he answered cryptically. Brooklyn arched an eyebrow, irritated that he was once again being distant in his words.

"Okay fine whatever," she exhaled loudly. "I'm going back to the hotel, taking a shower and crashing…..hard. Again if you want my offer still stands."

Derek just looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"I have to ask but where do you shower, sleep, do laundry, and use the bathroom? Are you coming back here to defend it, this place? Is it a territorial thing?"

"No," he answered point blank.

"Derek, look, this whole I'm an angry werewolf act isn't winning you any friends. Despite what my instincts told me, I took a chance with you. But really you're starting to piss me off. So if you wanna continue being this way fine, I'll still help you. But in reality it's just really sad to see you like this."

Derek watched as her face softened before she turned to leave. Ever since the fire and then losing his sister Laura, Derek had closed off all emotions and feelings. It was better to stay cold as it kept him alive.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The next day found Brooklyn waiting by Stiles' Jeep. The bell rang announcing the long awaited end of the day. Through dark sunglasses she watched as the doors swung open and sea of students spilled out into the parking lot. She was determined to talk to Scott and would track him to his house if she had to. Her eyes darted back and forth between faces and bodies, catching Stiles and Scott finally coming out. But the boys weren't alone as Allison Argent was with them.

Stiles spotted the hunter first and froze between two vehicles. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood with feet apart and shoulders straight.

"Stiles what is it?" Stiles pointed towards his Jeep but Scott and Allison saw no one.

"What? There's nothing there," his best friend rolled his eyes started back towards the Jeep.

Brooklyn knew she couldn't talk to the boys with Allison and continued observing the trio from her car. She spied the familiar red SUV pull up and bristled.

"Well if it isn't Daddy," she muttered in disgust. Thankfully Allison got in with her dad leaving Scott and Stiles alone once again.

"Okay so you saw the hunter by your Jeep?"

"Yeah she was there," Stiles insisted.

"Well if she was she's not now. Besides we have practice in an hour remember?"

"Yeah and Jackson's still mad about you getting on first string too."

"Oh yeah that…."

"So what did Derek say last night!"

"He said if I played he would kill me…."

"That guy still scares me," Stiles shuddered. "He scares me more than that crazy hunter."

"I'm not crazy," Brooklyn clasped her hand on each of the boys' shoulders. Scott and Stiles spun around coming face to face with then red haired hunter. "So Scott we finally meet. I know about you but don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Dude I told you I wasn't seeing things! This is her!"

Brooklyn glared through her sunglasses but said nothing at Stiles. "I do have a name: Brooklyn. And yes I am a hunter but I don't want to kill you…..that is unless I have to."

"What do you want?"

"Scott are you freaking serious?! She's a hunter! Do I have to spell it out for you!"

"If you open your mouth one more time I'm gonna silence it for good," Brooklyn warned Stiles. She wasn't really going to hurt him only get him to shut up long enough to talk to Scott. It worked as Stiles got flustered and waved his hands in the air.

"I know you were bitten by what's called the Alpha and I'm here to kill it. I need to know what you know."

"I don't know anything," Scott confessed. "I don't even know what an Alpha is."

"Did you learn anything in basic biology? An Alpha is the leader of a wolf or dog pack. The same rules apply to werewolves. You're part of his pack, Scott."

"Well I don't want to be a part of an Alpha's pack! I just want to be me!"

"You're not the first one to say that," her tone softened. "Look I want to help you alright? But I saw you change on the field and that's why Derek paid you a little visit."

"You're friends with Derek Hale?" Scott took two steps back from the hunter.

"I wouldn't really say friends but rather we're working together to catch this Alpha."  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Derek listened in on the conversation between Brooklyn and the boys. The tiny drop in her voice when she said she wasn't really friends with him didn't go by unnoticed. But off in the distance movement diverted his attention.

Jackson Whittemore spied on Scott and Stiles as they talked with Brooklyn. He couldn't hear what they were saying and crept closer towards them. He darted between parked cars, getting closer towards them with each passing step. Jackson still seethed over losing out to Scott on the first line. How had he gone from loser to having crazy athletic talent overnight? It had to be steroids and the red headed woman had to be his supplier or something!

Derek knew he had to do something before Jackson could find out anything and rushed towards the slinking teen. Jackson was about 10 feet away when a reflection in the car concealing him rattled his nerves. He knew who it was: Derek Hale. The guy was strange, quiet and whatever else he was. Total freak if anyone asked Jackson.

Jackson caught the threatening stare being thrown by Derek as he stood by the end of the car. His jaw was tense and shoulders were brooding as he stood there like a towering sentinel. The teen slowly rose and stalked away, wanting to get away from him. The more space the better. Derek watched as Jackson scurried off into the school then looked over to Brooklyn who was still talking to Scott.

"Look there are ways to control this okay? You have to keep that anger and emotions in check….But then again you're a teenager and that's like nailing Jell-O to a tree."

"How am I supposed to control this?"

"Scott, don't panic okay? I know someone who may be able to help you."

"And who is that!" Stiles knew who she was going to say.

"Derek," she simply stated.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
Brooklyn sat at the bar and finished off the Red Sangria before her. She always was a sucker for a good Spanish red wine and this place did not disappoint. She had decided to do a little more digging on the fire Derek mentioned but turned up nothing new or exciting. The hunter motioned for another drink to which the bartended nodded and obliged. Markus had promised to do some more research on the Argents for her but warned her they were a highly secretive family and kept to themselves. But still she would take anything that could give her ammunition against them. The hunter couldn't let her guard down as Argent was watching her every move no doubt. Brooklyn kept back the fact she had been attacked as Markus would've been on the first flight out to California.

"Brooklyn," Derek appeared beside her.

"Come join the party," she slid the empty glass aside and reached for the new one. "Speaking of which there is one tomorrow if I recall."

Derek slid up on the stool to her right, glancing at the screen.

"I'm looking for anything I may have missed," she took a drink. The blend of alcohol and fresh fruit was rich symphony in her mouth though the little Mexican place back home still made the best Red Sangrias. Period.

"For what?" Derek raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Our good friend the Alpha," her fingers flawlessly clicked across the keys, pulling up a reduced browser for him to see. "Of course there's always that string of attacks which stirs up the hunters but then nothing. It's strange because this Alpha is nothing like I've ever encountered before. This one just indiscriminately attacked but normally an Alpha is always seeking more to add to the pack. I've been following the son of a bitch for a few years now. It always slipped away from me."

"Until now," Derek added unnecessarily.

"Yep," Brooklyn closed out the browser then shut her computer down. "And it knows I'm here and it now knows you after what happened."

"We've got company," Brooklyn turned around to see Argent entering alone. The hunter spotted Brooklyn and Derek seated at the bar and started towards the pair.

"Well what do we have here? Working with the enemy I see?" Argent stood between them. His eyes twinkled with arrogance as his thin smirk matched his gaze.

"Who invited you?" Brooklyn turned around back to her drink. Derek stood and placed his body between Brooklyn and Argent.

"Leave her alone," he warned Argent in a low dangerous tone.

"Or you'll do what Derek? I'm rather interested to see what you'll do, here in a public place with many potential witnesses. It would make life very difficult for you."

"It takes a coward to send someone else to do his dirty work."

Argent simple snorted at the werewolf's words.

"You're a disgrace Brooklyn. You're running around with Derek Hale is shameful to your family's name."

"You leave my family out of this," Brooklyn spun around, enraged over Argent's taunts. Her eyes burned bright with hatred towards the older man.

"Well the truth hurts," Argent's smirk grew wider.

"I think it's time for you to go," Derek breathed through gritted teeth. Argent stood in place, watching the pair grow unsettled in his presence.

"Derek," Brooklyn slipped in between the two, hoping to diffuse the growing tension. She knew Argent was goading Derek into changing or at the very least striking him in public. The hunter wasn't about to give him the luxury of such.

"Derek, let it go. We have bigger issues to worry about besides some pencil dick who has nothing better to do than act like a bully."

She turned to Argent and got within inches of his face. "Let's make one thing very clear: I will take you down. If you think I'm afraid to stand up to the Argents then guess again!"

"You may wanna choose your battles wisely," Argent turned and exited the bar, leaving one seething hunter trembling all over.

"If we're gonna find the Alpha, we need to find it before Argent does."

Brooklyn nodded as she gathered her things and hastily dropped a 50 on the counter. Money was no object for her as her parents left a substantial inheritance when they died. Markus had made sure it was protected until she came of age.

"You're angry," Derek leaned against the driver's side of Brooklyn's car.

"Understatement of the century," she paced furiously around the lot, pissed at herself for letting Argent get under her skin like that. "I let that bastard get to me again!"

Derek watched as she continued swearing and flailing her arms like a mental patient in an asylum. Her normally cool demeanor was slowly unraveling before his very eyes. In a way it was like staring into a mirror for the werewolf. He continued to watch as Brooklyn swung around then dropped to the edge of the sidewalk. She wiped a few tears aside then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What happened between you and the Argents?"

"Long painful story," Brooklyn wasn't in the sharing mood at the moment as recalling the events of her past would only savagely rip open the wounds she fought long and hard to heal.

"They did something to you didn't they?"

"Derek this is so not the time for this," she leaped to her feet and tried forcing the door open but Derek wouldn't budge. Brooklyn tried shoving him out of the way but again Derek wouldn't move.

"You're not going anywhere," he firmly declared.

"You don't get to order me around," his sharp eyes caught the glistening tears welling in her eyes. Derek placed a firm hand on her shoulder only to have Brooklyn violently reject his meager offer of support. He found it strange being on the side of rejection. Derek had always been the one to shun any contact, any hint of emotion or affection from anyone yet he found it stinging to feel the hard smack of Brooklyn's open palm against his hand.

"I'll just walk," she was doing a lousy job of putting on the stoic mask. Derek couldn't let the hunter walk alone in the dark knowing the Alpha was out there watching.

Brooklyn reached the driveway leading to the street when Derek appeared in front of her. The hunter crashed into his larger, solid frame and felt the cold pavement bleed through her jeans and against her palms.

"No," he extended a hand to which she accepted and rose to her feet. Brooklyn felt the piercing sea green pools bearing into her stormy ones. "Look at you; you're enraged and unstable."

"Sounds familiar if you ask me," she snorted. "It's different when you're on the other side of things isn't it?"

Derek winced inwardly at her painfully truthful remark. Brooklyn had called him out.

"Being cold doesn't keep you alive," she softened her tone, "It keeps you alone in this world. Look I know I'm the last person in the world to be giving out such advice but working as a team means being open and honest with one another."

Derek was silent but heard every word. If they were going to find the Alpha they couldn't be at odds like this. But he had always been alone in the cruel cold world called reality. Laura had been his only constant until she died that is.

The Alpha watched the hunter and werewolf from between a few cars. The scent of the human was powerful and embracing. It wanted nothing more than to hear her scream as its claws and teeth ripped apart the soft warm flesh and tasted the thick ambrosia across its tongue and teeth.

"Derek what is it?" Brooklyn jerked her head towards the cars as Derek had snapped his head to the right.

"Get in the car," he didn't leave any room for argument. Brooklyn hurried to the Charger and retrieved her weapon of choice: The compound bow. The arrows were dipped in wolfsbane, perfect to take any werewolf down in an instant.

"Nope," she drew back the string keeping it trained where the Alpha lay concealed. "Alright you bastard, come out and play."

Hunter and hunted crept towards the gathering of cars as Derek picked up the scent. The Alpha growled and its cold hellish eyes glared back at Derek and Brooklyn. It leaped from its hiding spot and charged off into the woods.

"Come on," Brooklyn raced for her car as Derek took off, following the Alpha's scent.

The skies threatened to open over them as Brooklyn caught up with Derek. The bow was loaded and armed, ready to strike with the flick of a wrist.

"He's here," Derek lightly sniffed the air.

"Just can't enough of me can he?" Brooklyn sarcastically noted. Derek listened to the rustle of leaves and twigs, unsure if it was the Alpha or not. The scent remained strong, bordering on overwhelming for the werewolf.

Neither one saw the arrow whizzing through the air.

The sharpened tip slashed through Brooklyn's side, sending the hunter to her knees as she held her side in agony. The pain flared through her body, surging like an invader through every muscle and cell in her body. Derek heard the hunter collapse as copper and iron danced across his sensitive nose; and it wasn't a mere thin line as he realized she was gravely injured.

The flare illuminated the night sky as Argent and the others stalked their prey. They had watched Brooklyn and Derek from the parking lot of the bar then followed the Charger as it raced towards the preserve.

"Knew they would lead us to it," Argent muttered. He signaled for the other two as he took the lead and headed deeper into the woods.

Derek knelt by Brooklyn's side, seeing the deep rip of skin and muscle. Her hand and fingers were coated in the slick sheen of crimson as the dark stain spread through the thin grey cotton. Her eyes took on a hazy expression she started going into shock.

"It's just a flesh wound," her poor attempt at humor earned the hunter a hard stare. Derek gathered her in his arms and hurried away before Argent and the others arrived.

The steady beam shined across the clearing. Brian's light ran over the tree where the arrow was embedded into the thick oak bark. He lowered the light down to where a small pool of blood gathered on the leaves.

"We hit something," Brian noted with a hint of excitement.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Charger came to a screeching halt as Derek threw the car in park. He could hear Brooklyn's heart remain steady but falter slightly. She had kept her hand pressed tightly against the wound the entire way back but blood continued to seep through the cracks between her slender fingers. The blood was overpowering in such a confined space and Derek jumped out, eager to breathe in the cool brisk air. He raced around and gathered Brooklyn up. Her skin was clammy and pale as her shirt and jacket were soaked through.


End file.
